Birthdays and Trees
by PadmeGreene
Summary: La niña negó fervientemente, sin querer aceptar su ayuda. A pesar de tener miedo, su orgullo le ganaba. El hombre volvió a preguntar. Volvió a mirar hacia el suelo y rápidamente se arrepintió. No había sido una buena idea escalar ese árbol. Consideró la oferta del hombre.


_**Disclaimer: The Man from U.N.C.L.E. no me pertenece, así como sus personajes. Todo es propiedad de Guy Ritchie y sus respectivos colaboradores. Lo único de mi autoría es la realización de esta historia.**_

.

.

.

Los cumpleaños de la pequeña Irina siempre comenzaban con un abundante desayuno preparado por su querido tío Napoleón. El americano solía preparar panqueques, waffles o cualquier cosa que la niña pidiera, a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación de su madre. Era una oportunidad para demostrar sus habilidades culinarias. Luego de eso abrían los regalos. Irina rompía las envolturas con ferocidad, sin poder esperar para saber cuál era su presente. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

Napoleón usualmente le daba algo costoso, o algún regalo con el que pudiera cometer alguna travesura. Gaby aún tenía guardada la navaja suiza que él le había dado a la niña para su quinto cumpleaños. A veces le exasperaba que el agente alentara su capacidad de cometer líos, pero no podía recriminarle nada tampoco. Él tenía un amor devoto por Irina, ella lo tenía a su merced y en ocasiones aun le resultaba gracioso ver cómo podía manipularlo fácilmente.

Waverly rara vez se unía a los festejos, pero cuando lo hacía, Irina quedaba encantada. Él amaba jugar con ella, pero debido a su ocupada agenda eran pocas las veces en que se reunían. De todos modos, siempre llegaba para la hora de cortar el pastel, obviamente horneado por Napoleón. Él no dejaría que nadie más cocinara ese día.

Cuando ese momento terminaba, los agentes se retiraban para dejar madre e hija a solas. Gaby jugaba con la pequeña por un par de horas y luego la vestía para ir al parque. Irina nunca pudo entender porque tanto la arreglaba tanto para ir allí, vistiéndola con sus mejores ropas y acomodando sus rebeldes cabellos negros. Siempre volvía a su casa con sus vestidos manchados, el pelo desordenado y sus rodillas gastadas.

Era más allá del mediodía cuando paseaban por el parque. La niña se adelantaba rápidamente para perseguir a los pequeños animales y acariciarlos, pero nunca los alcanzaba. En un momento, mientras Gaby se encontraba sentada en una banca, su hija desapareció de su vista. Comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Irina se escabulló de su madre y escaló un árbol. El problema fue que no se veía tan alto antes de subirlo. Ahora se sentía aterrorizada como para poder bajar. Su labio empezó a temblar con deseos de llorar, no dejó de abrazar a la rama en ningún momento. De pronto, una voz se escuchó desde abajo.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó un hombre. Su acento ruso era muy marcado. Era rubio, alto hasta donde la niña podía ver y tenía un par de ojos azules muy parecidos a los suyos. Él la observaba expectante y curioso, incluso ligeramente divertido.

La niña negó fervientemente, sin querer aceptar su ayuda. A pesar de tener miedo, su orgullo le ganaba. El hombre volvió a preguntar. Volvió a mirar hacia el suelo y rápidamente se arrepintió. No había sido una buena idea. Consideró la oferta del hombre.

-Está bien- dijo en un tono derrotado. El ruso sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Ves aquella rama larga debajo de ti?- Irina asintió- Estira tu pie derecho y pisa allí.

\- ¡Pero voy a caer!- exclamó asustada.

\- No lo harás. Confía en mí. -respondió. La niña, aun temerosa, no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo. Con cuidado, bajó hasta la otra rama y se aferró a ello como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El hombre seguía atentamente sus pasos. En verdad estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía. Observó el árbol más de cerca y luego habló.

-Baja hasta aquella rama- la niña obedeció. Pudo mantenerse de pie allí y comenzó a sentirse mejor.- Ahora escúchame bien. Cuando yo te diga, saltarás y yo te sostendré, ¿de acuerdo?

Irina miró al suelo de nuevo y vio que ya no estaba tan lejos como antes. Dudó por un momento, pero se afirmó en la rama y asintió.

-¡Ahora!- exclamó.

La niña saltó y aterrizó firmemente en sus largos brazos. Al fin se sentía segura. Se abrazó a él por unos momentos, pero luego notó que el hombre no quería dejarla ir. Luego, la colocó suavemente en el suelo y comenzó a revisarla.

\- Gracias- dijo Irina sonriendo. El ruso sonrió amablemente.

\- De nada, pequeña. Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo.- respondió. La niña hizo un pequeño puchero. Él rio- Por lo menos no vuelvas a escalar sin supervisión de un adulto, ¿está bien?- ella asintió gustosamente.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó dulcemente la pequeña.

\- Illya- respondió con su voz grave- ¿Y tú?- preguntó, a pesar de que él ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Irina- dijo orgullosamente. - Irina Teller.

El hombre sonrió, pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos. A lo lejos, la niña escuchó los gritos de su madre clamando por ella. Ambos la miraron y Gaby dio un suspiro aliviado al encontrarla. La abrazó de inmediato, a tal punto que la niña por poco se asfixia. Le limpió el rostro con un pañuelo y acomodó su cabello.

-¡Irina! ¿Dónde estabas? Estuve muy preocupada por ti- la reprendió.

-Yo…- dudó por decirle lo que pasó. Gaby la miró expectante- Yo escalé ese árbol y no sabía cómo bajar.- Su madre le dio una mirada de desapruebo, pero de pronto reparó en la persona tras ellas. Irina sonrió, tomó su mano y lo acercó al hombre- Mamá, él es Illya. Él me ayudó a bajar.

El ruso sonrió tímidamente y le extendió una mano a Gaby para estrecharla. Permanecieron un buen rato así y la niña comenzó a sentir algo raro en aquel momento. Pero no pudo decir nada luego de que se separaran.

\- Gracias- susurró la madre.

\- De nada- respondió. Sus ojos brillantes se dirigieron a la niña nuevamente. Se arrodilló frente a ella- Cuídate, pequeña

Irina sonrió y asintió de inmediato. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sacándole una sonrisa a Illya. Él se colocó de pie y se despidió, marchándose de allí caminando. Gaby observó cómo se iba por un buen rato. Limpió la lágrima que corría de su mejilla. Su hija preguntó si estaba bien.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi pequeño oso.- tomó su manita y comenzaron a caminar- Ven, vamos a casa.

Se alejaron del parque lentamente, la niña aun intentando atrapar algún animal. Finalmente terminó con su vestido todo sucio. Pasaron por un helado a pedido de la cumpleañera antes de volver a su departamento. Cuando volvieron a su hogar, se sorprendieron al encontrar un paquete en la mesa principal. Era un regalo de cumpleaños con un gran moño rosado adornándolo. En la etiqueta llevaba escrito _" Irina."_

\- ¿De quién es este regalo, mamá?-preguntó de manera inocente su hija.

\- No lo sé, pequeña- mintió. Sabía perfectamente de quien era.

\- Quizás sea del tío Napoleón- llevó una manita a su mentón pensando- ¿Puedo abrirlo?

\- Primero lávate las manos. Estás hecha un desastre.- la niña rio y Gaby le dio un beso en la mejilla. Irina corrió al baño para asearse.

Gaby permaneció frente al regalo, y aun sin abrirlo, supo que era algo importante. Illya seguramente buscó un buen regalo para ella. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro sin poder detenerse. Cada año era más agónico verlo tan cerca y no poder estar junto a él. Cuando Irina volvió, rápidamente se limpió las mejillas y le dio una falsa sonrisa, pero no lo notó. Emocionada, sacó el envoltorio y abrió la caja, encontrando un pequeño tren de juguete, no era la gran cosa, pero era hermoso para sus ojos. La pequeña chilló feliz y se sentó en el suelo, en la alfombra de la sala de estar jugando con su tren.

Su madre sonrió y recogió todo el lío que su hija había dejado. Antes de tirar todo al cesto de basura, encontró una pequeña nota. "Feliz cumpleaños, mi niña." Guardó el papel en su bolsillo y desechó el resto. Luego se dirigió a su aparador y sacó una botella de vodka. Necesitaría un buen trago para dormir esa noche.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Hola! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Lo sé. Debería estar actualizando Secretos de Familia, pero desde hace un mes que estoy muy obsesionada con The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Amo esa película, es perfecta. Desde los actores y sus personajes hasta el vestuario. NECESITO UNA SECUELA. La inspiración para esta historia surgió repentinamente. Agarré la computadora de mi hermana y empecé a escribir enseguida antes de que ya no pudiera. La motivación vino de que Armie Hammer me respondiera un tweet ayer. BEST DAY EVER.**_

 _ **En fin, se agradecen los reviews y favs. Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Denisse.**_


End file.
